


#45 Morning

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [45]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was so wonderful for Ash, almost like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#45 Morning

Ash sat up in the sleeping bag and yawned widely, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at Pikachu, who was already awake and sitting next to him. "Good morning, Pikachu."

"Pika, pikapi."

The young trainer fondly rubbed Pikachu's head and smiled. "I wonder what we'll do today. It's such a nice day." The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. Birds were singing from the trees. It felt like nothing could go wrong today. Even Team Rocket themselves couldn't put a dampener on his good mood.

After eating breakfast and packing everything up, Ash and Pikachu set off on the road toward their next destination.

"If we travel quickly enough, we should be getting to the next town by afternoon, I  think." Ash at least hoped that was the case. It was difficult to know where he was going when he didn't have Brock around to navigate. "Hopefully there will be a gym there and we can get another badge. We need to keep doing our best so we can win the league. I can't wait."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"One day... one day I'll surely become a Pokémon Master," Ash said reverently, his eyes shining with determination. "We'll get there one day, Pikachu, you and me." He smiled at his companion.

_Ash gazed straight ahead with vacant eyes, unaware of his surroundings. He wouldn't react to touch or sound. The boy was locked away in his own world, unaware of the sympathetic stares watching him or the quietly spoken voices._

_"It was a terrible tragedy. I still can't believe it happened."_

_"He hasn't changed in the past few months, has he?"_

_"No, not a bit. He's still been the same as usual. They say he believes he's still on his journey with Pikachu. Wherever he is right now, I just hope he's happy. He'll come back one day. We just need to keep hoping."_

_"What if he never..."_

_"I believe he will. He just isn't ready yet."_

_As they continued to watch him, they noticed a tear bead up in the corner of one of Ash's eyes. It slipped free and slowly dripped down his cheek, splashing onto the bed and leaving a dark wet spot._

 


End file.
